


Minecraft Manhunt 2 vs 3

by meme_orb



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George is kinda a dick in this, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, realistic manhunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_orb/pseuds/meme_orb
Summary: Dream and Sapnap's lava duel, but if manhunt was realistic and the hunter's don't just respawn.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Dream threw the now empty bottle of fire resistance into the lava below him, continuing down the narrow cave path. The hunters' voices shouted from behind, getting closer and closer as the path became harder to travel across. When he was almost within their reach he jumped down, landing in the red liquid, keeping himself afloat. The lava was hot, scoldingly so, but he didn't feel the pain of burning. 

He inhaled slowly before swimming down beneath the surface, not to hold his breath under the lava - the fire res had breathing covered - but to calm his racing heart. The four hunters had been chasing him for three days straight at this point, so he's had very little time to slow down, always worrying he was being watched, or that someone was right around the corner, ready to strike as soon as he let his guard down. Thankfully they couldn't follow him down here, he had about eight or so minutes where they couldn't touch him. 

Or so he thought.

As soon as he turned his back to the group, to put more distance between them, he heard a call coming from the lava, "Oh Dream!"

Sapnap must have had a fire resistant potion too, as he'd followed him in here. Dream didn't have any time to react before an arrows shot at him, deeply grazing his shoulder, causing blood to spill out. He clutched where the arrow hit, pain shooting through his arm, but the wound was quickly cauterized by the burning hot surroundings. In no time at all, the raven haired hunter had gained on him, swinging his axe far to close for comfort. Dream blocked with his sheild, desperately trying to put back that distance between them.

"Oh Dream, come back here and fight me!" Sapnap yelled with a confidence he didn't trust. Dream was the better fighter of the two, and they both new it.

He saw Sap had his sheild up, and when he advanced slightly the hunter only went more on the defensive. The blond quicky figured what this was. Sapnap was trying to stall, knowing that when their potions ran out, he'd have three people on his side, and Dream would be disadvantaged once again. It was a risky move, sure, but Sapnap has always seemed to be the most reckless hunter, getting close to death far more than the others.

When the masked man ignored the challenge and continued swimming away, he heard the other hunters start shouting.

"Sapnap he know what you're doing, idiot!" called one, who was recognizable as George.

"We need a new plan," Antfrost was talking now, "or he'll escape and we'll loose him."

"We can trap him in there!" He heard George say, followed by a loud sizzling sound, almost like the sound of water meeting fire...

Dream realised too late what they were doing, and to his dismay when he swum back up, the surface was covered in black hard obsidian, impossible to break through before his potion ran out. Thinking quick, he started to swim down, maybe he could dig a whole in the ground free from lava? That might work if he hurried. But he was distracted by the shouts the other end of the lava lake, not directed at him anymore, but instead to the hunters above.

"Guys what the hell?!? I'm still down here!!" Sapnap yelled, banging on the obsidian barrier, "Seriously let me out! You can't do this!" The only responce he got was three muffled, inaudible voices.

Dream knew he didn't have much time left, but for some reason he didn't want to just leave the hunter here to die, dispite all the many times Sapnap's tried killing him. He turned away, telling hinself he's just being stupid, but the sound of Sapnap banging desperately on the obsidian, voice now breaking as he pleaded for his life, was not something the blond could just ignore.

As quickly as he could, Dream swam up to him, grabbing his wrists and pulling him down. "Hey, hey, I can help you, calm down," he assured the panicking hunter, "Help me dig and I can save you."

Sapnap meakly nodded his head and followed the taller one down, pulling out his pickaxe and helping dig. By the time that their fire resistance had almost run out, they had dug out a small air pocket that just fit them if they both crouched. As Dream secured the area, making sure no lava could get through, Sapnap sat in the oposite corner, breathing erratically. The blond shuffled towards him, resting a hand on his arm, causing the younger to tense up.

"Hey, you're safe now, it's ok," he said as softly as he could, dispite the voice in his head telling him not to give this bounty hunter any sympathy.

Sap nodded in response, closing his eyes tightly and putting a hand over his face.

Dream wasn't sure what to say, he wanted to make a joke, lighten the mood a little, but he felt like any wrong move would make Sapnap burst into tears.

"So... it's Sapnap, right? We haven't properly introduced ourselves."

"Mhm"

"And you know me as Dream, obviously," he felt stupid.

The male infront of him took a shaky breath and opened his eyes again, keeping his gaze at the ground. "I- um... thanks."

"Oh, it was no problem, really," Dream replied, not sure if that was the truth. He did just save one of the people trying to kill him, and he wasn't exactly sure what to do about it long term. "Well, we probably should get out of here," He continued, beginning to dig a tunnel to the surface, gesturing for Sap to follow.

"I can come with you?" 

"Well, you could go back to your hunter friends, maybe tell them that I died? I'd say you owe me that."

"Yeah..." Sapnap mumbled, following Dream, "I guess so."

They traveled the rest of the way up in silence, and when they got to the surface it was dark, though Dream could see a light coming from the distance, coupled with the faint voices he's been running from for so long. They were hidden behind bushes, so they couldn't be seen, but Dream didn't want to stay any longer than necessary.

"Look," he whispered, figuring the hunters had set up camp for the night, "they're right over there. You can go back now."

"I- I don't want to," was the reply, almost too quiet to hear.

"What? Why not?"

"They probably think I'm dead," Sapnap's voice was smaller than before, "they were just gonna let me die there."

His voice broke, becoming slightly louder and higher. He covered his mouth but it was too late. Dream could hear the other hunters grow quiet at the sound, and could only assume they were going to come over to check it out.

Hearing a small sob from beside him, Dream looked to see Sapnap crying, still covering his mouth in a vain attempt to not make noise. The taller put his hands on Sap's shoulders, trying to calm him down. When that didn't work, and he heard footsteps approaching, he leaned forward to into a hug. This move worked, better than he expected, the younger fell completely silent in his embrace.

They stayed like that for a minute until the footsteps had trailed away. The blond let go, standing slowly, and Sapnap followed suit after wiping away his remaining tears.

Dream began walking away from the hunter's camp, looking back to the raven haired male who seemed hesitant to follow him, "Sapnap? How about we get out of here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Dream rest for the night

They'd been travelling for a few hours in silence before Sapnap suggested setting up camp for the night. "If the other hunters have set up camp, they won't be on the move again till morning," he'd reasoned, "and you do seem kinda tired dude."

It was true. And although Dream knew Sap couldn't see the tiredness in his eyes behind the mask, his constant yawning had probably given away his energy levels. "Ok, I'm fine to rest here in the forrest, but we won't be staying for long."

"I can set up a fire and cook, if you want food?" Sapnap asked, rummaging through his bag.

"Sounds good," Dream set his own bag down, sitting against a tree beside the hunter. He watched as the raven haired boy set up the campfire. He was glad to finally take a moment to breath, though he was unwilling to completely let his guard down here. Sure, it was unlikely that Sapnap would betray him now, but he knew there was still a chance. 

"Hey, I... uh... I'm sorry," Sap said after putting the food over the fire. Dream looked at the him in confusion, though the younger only looked at his own fidgeting hands. "Sorry for trying to kill you back there."

"Oh, that's uh..." is that the kind of thing one can just forgive? 

"And for like, the whole hunting you down thing," Sap grimaced, as if the words tasted bitter.

Dream didn't know how to respond, so he just didn't. When Sapnap noticed the silence he shifted restlessly.

"I guess you don't have to forgive me, what I've done is kind of fucked, really. I just figured I should apologise for it anyway," Sap glanced up at him for a second, before looking back at the cooking food.

"It's ok," Dream sighed after a while, "I guess I can't entirely blame you; you guys were probably offered a lot more than usual to kill me, weren't you."

"Yeah. Five hundred emeralds each," Sapnap paused after saying this, as if thinking, "Why was that?"

"Don't you know where I'm headed?" 

"The end right? We were told to kill you before you hurt the dragon that lives there, but weren't told why," Sapnap explained, taking the now cooked food off the fire, and handing some to Dream, who took it gratefully.

Dream lifted up his mask slightly to eat before answering, "I'm going to free the end dimension." Upon seeing the confusion on the hunter's face he figured he should elaborate "The dragon is protecting something, keeping anyone from finding out what. There's more to the end dimension than what the stories say, but the few people who know what's there want it to stay hidden. I want to find out and explore it."

"Well, when you do find the end's secrets, tell me about them if you can?"

Dream was about to ask if Sapnap wanted to come with him, but bit his tongue, figuring that'd just be dumb. Of course he wouldn't. It'd be a bad idea for both of them. So instead he nodded, "Sure I will."

Sapnap smiled at that.

They sat in the quiet for a while, Dream was trying not to fall asleep, still not wanting to be completely defenceless around the hunter. But when the fire burned out, Sap moved closer to the blond, sitting against the same tree. He stayed silent however, absent-mindedly looking towards the direction they'd come from. Dream didn't have trouble guessing what he was thinking about.

"I'm sorry about what happened with the other hunters," he said, snapping you younger out of his thoughts.

"Don't be," Sap almost whispered, holding his arm as if to comfort himself, "I was just being an idiot, thinking they valued me more than the reward they'd get for you. Stupid."

"They shouldn't have done that, it was fucked up. Aren't you guys friends?"

"Well I thought we were, but friends don't do shit like that, do they." Dream was sure Sapnap ment to say that with aggression, but his voice began to waver, and tears filled his eyes. "Sorry I keep fucking crying. Shit," he cursed, turning away.

"You don't need to apologise for that, Sapnap," the blond pushed his mask to the side completely, not sure whether to hug him again or not, "I mean, if I was in your situation I'd probably feel pretty shit too."

Dream put his hand on Sapnap's arm, noticing how this time he leaned into the touch. Sap stared at the now visible emerald green eyes looking back at him, with a expression the blond could only assume was confusion. It was only when a new wave of tears streamed down the hunters face, that Dream broke his gaze, going to hold him again.

The younger hugged back tightly, and after a few minutes he had calmed down, seemingly to the point of having fallen alseep. Dream shuffled into a more comfortable position where he remained leaning against the tree with the Sapnap now resting on his chest. The blond rested his hand on the other's raven hair, gently running his fingers through it.

Sapnap's warmth, and rythmic breathing against him, made it not long before Dream had drifted off to sleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's not quite used to company and Sapnap's just trying to be useful

The sun shone brightly in Dream's eyes as he woke, and as he pushed his mask over his eyes to sheild them he registered the weight on his chest. He attempted to push it off him, but when shifted, it moved. His heart jumped for a second, fight of flight kicking in as he reached for any weapon near him, until he heard a voice.

"Dream? Are you awake?" 

Sapnap. Of course.

"I didn't know whether to wake you up myself or not, so sorry if you wanted to be up earlier" he continued, standing up and offering the blond a hand up.

Dream took it, now noticing the cold absence of Sap against him. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place," he replied, picking up his bag, "that was dumb, I should have kept watch."

"Dude, you kinda needed some rest. Besides, I had that covered," Sapnap countered, picking up his own things and clearing the campfire's remains.

"I thought you'd fallen alseep?"

"Nah, I was just really relaxed."

He smiled at that, more endearingly than intened, which made the shorter blush and look away. Cute.

"Embarrassed?"

"Shut up, dude," the younger replied without malice, smiling a bit himself. He then turned towards the woods, gesturing at it, "So, do you wanna keep heading to the stronghold?" 

The blond nodded, and it wasn't long till they were on the road again, not talking much, with Sapnap's quite whistling as the loudest sound being made. Dream decided to start up a conversation.

"The hunters haven't seen me since the lava incident yesterday, would they think I'm dead?" He asked, wondering if Sap might know how they think, seeing as he did work with them.

"Probably not, or at least, they'd still be heading to the stronghold to check. We were told you're one of the hardest people to kill."

That answer wasn't what he wanted to hear, sure, though he apreciated knowing it regardless, "Anything else only a hunter would know that can help me?"

"Well, they were planning on disabling the portal with mushrooms," Sap said after a moment of thought, "but as long as you get there first you should be good." 

Dream nodded, humming in acknowledgement. It was good to know, but he didn't have any plans of letting them get to the portal first anyway.

"Oh god, they also have potions!" The shorter exlaimed, sounding worried at the revelation, "Antfrost has damage potions that can kill you if you get too close. I can't believe I forgot that."

Ok, that was some very important information. It took him by suprise, however he wasn't expecting to find himself at a loss for words. Sapnap noticed his silence, looking up at him with concern.

"Are you ok, man?"

"Yeah, it's just," Dream looked back, the mask hiding his confused expression, "I would never know such crucial things on my own. And here you are, just freely telling it to me."

"...Well, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I mean, I'm up against your friends - or people you care about at least - and you all would get so much money for killing me. I'm practically stranger to you. It would be so so easy to betray me. Last night when I fell asleep I was completely vulnerable. You could have killed me with no effort at all."

They'd stopped walking now, Sapnap staring at the taller male with disbelief, "Dude, I wouldn't betray you; I owe you my life." After the lack of responce, he reached up to shift the mask off the taller man's face, before talking hold of the Dream's hands. "Look, I don't know why you saved my life back there, after everything I've done, and I don't know why you were so nice to me when you really didn't need to be. You've been kinder than any of the other hunters ever have. In the end I was nothing more than a coworker to them, but with you... it seemed like you cared about me. 

"And dude, I wouldn't blame you if you don't trust me, or don't want to be around me. I understand if you'd want me to leave. Just say the word and I'll go. It's totally ok."

"No..." Dream answered after a moment of thought, "No, I want you to come with me... to the end?" Sapnap's eyes widened, making the blond worry he was asking too much, "Only if you want to, of course," He added hastily.

"I'd love to," Sap smiled, and Dream felt the hold on his hands tighten slightly.

"Are you sure? Don't feel like you have to." 

"Well I didn't have plans anyway," he assured, before letting go of one hand to move a bit towards where they were heading, "Now, do you wanna continue walking before the hunters catch up to us?"

"Yeah, thats a good idea," the blond said, feeling weirdly exited as he pushed his mask back into place and began walking with Sapnap by his side.


End file.
